


Sex Pill

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kakashi is the Hound, M/M, ROOT Kakashi, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamato, Yamato is still Kinoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kinoe needs some release after their latest mission, and The Hound needs a little help making sure he gets it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Sex Pill

“Oof,” The Hound’s hands searched for something to balance himself on, fingers twisting into the back of Kinoe’s uniform top as his own back is pressed up against a tree. “Kinoe...” His mask is taken off of his face, discarded off to the side before two fingers hook under the fabric mask that covers the lower part of his face and tugs it down. 

Any protests he may have had are stolen from his mouth. Sealed away when Kinoe slams their lips together in a desperate kiss. It’s messy and awkward and the Hound is certain he just bit the Mokuton users bottom lip a little too hard, but he can’t be bothered to care. 

Their mission has been long. Longer than usual with one too many battles. More than the usual amount of risk and injury. He had been glad when they finally found their target, and almost happy when his Chidori had pierced through the man’s chest after a long battle. 

Once the body was sealed away for Lord Danzo, and they had checked each other for injuries, The Hound had found himself being shoved against the nearest tree while Kinoe’s hands searched him. Desperately clinging to any piece of clothing he could get hold of. 

A hand cups him through his uniform pants, feeling him through the thin fabric while another hand comes down against his chest. Kinoe is desperate. After so many fights The Hound could only imagine how much adrenaline was running through the Cat’s veins. How much his body needed release. To do something for itself that didn’t involve pain and exhaustion. 

Unfortunately for him, his body isn’t having an easy time finding the same excitement in their situation as Kinoe’s. He knows it's because his mind hasn’t stopped racing. Thinking about all of the things that had happened on their mission, and all of the things that could still happen. It made it difficult for his dick to get hard when his brain wouldn’t stop over thinking everything.

“Senpai…” A desperate plea against his lips. Him and Kinoe have never done this before, in fact outside of his occasional escapes to Gai’s apartment, the Hound had never been with anyone else. He had never been interested in anyone else before.

Kinoe was different though, he always had been. He was The Hounds closest friend in Root. The one person he trusted to have his back. They had been teammates since they were both young, and the Hound had made sure Kinoe was his only teammate after he turned 13. 

He could understand why Kinoe trusted him with something as personal and intimate as sex. There were so few others to trust.

Wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, the Hound lifts him up off of the ground with ease and turns around. Pressing Kinoe’s back up against the tree, his hands move down to the Cat’s uniform pants. It takes little effort to get them unbuttoned, his hands sliding up against Kinoe’s back and down, pushing the pants off over his hips slowly, only stopping for a moment to cup his ass.

Kinoe gasped against his mouth when he gave his ass a squeeze, his hands coming down into the Hound’s hair and pulling him closer. Their lips crash together once more, and this time the Hound is careful not to bite at Kinoe’s lips, not wanting to hurt the Mokuton user. 

“Legs,” It only takes a moment for Kinoe to realize what he’s being told. He drops his legs from the Hound’s waist and lets his feet touch the ground. His pants quickly pool around his ankles, and before he can do anything else the Hound is on his knees.

“Senpai,” with hands still in his hair, The Hound leans forward and runs his tongue along the folds of Kinoe’s Vagina. He’s much more used to having a dick in his mouth, but he’s certain he can adjust. After all, this can’t be much different than when he gives Gai a Rim job. 

It’s not, at least not as far as he can tell. As soon as he’s spreading Kinoe open and dipping his tongue deeper past his folds, the hands in his hair are tugging. Grasping and twisting as his partner moans above him. It’s a beautiful sound, the way Kinoe moans for him. The way he begs for more while the Hound runs his tongue along the inside of his folds, dipping it in just a little deeper each time. 

For the first little bit the Hound is testing the waters. Making sure he’s doing this right before he continues. He wouldn’t want to get half way through only to find out it was doing nothing for Kinoe, after all. That would defeat the whole purpose of this.

Once he’s certain he’s doing it right, he lets himself go all in. It doesn’t take long before his face is buried into Kinoe’s skin, his nose flush against skin as his tongue hunts for that sweet spot.

He knows he has found it when Kinoe throws his head back and cries out for him, his name hanging off of his lips while fingers bury impossibly deeper into the Hound’s hair. 

His tongue dives in again, playing with Kinoe and bringing out every praise and swearword the 20 year old can think up as he’s being eaten out. 

“S-Senpai,” his eyes dark up, meeting Dark Hues as Kinoe looks down at him. His face is tinted red and the hound can’t tell if it’s embarrassment or something else, but there’s a pleading look in the Cat’s eyes. “Please, i- i want-“ The words refuse to come out. Kinoe has never been good at asking for things he wants, and apparently sex was no different for him.

The Hound pulls back just a little, his eyes glued on Kinoe. “You want what?” a hand moves out of his hair. Sliding down the side of his face and cupping his chin as a thumb runs over his bottom lip. 

Judging by the look on Kinoe’s face, he can only assume that he looks like a mess. There’s cum all over his face and his lips are probably still a little swollen from Kinoe’s kisses.

“You.” The word is spoken softly as Kinoe continues to look at him “I want you inside of me. I want you to…” he doesn’t need Kinoe to finish the sentence. Problem is, even after going to town on his partner his dick still hasn’t joined the activities. He knows it’s because of his mind, because the rest of his body is screaming at him to fuck Kinoe senseless. 

“Pill…” Kinoe doesn’t need an explanation. His eyes dart down to the pouch attached to his pants, and he watches as the Hound starts to search through it. He smiles a little when he finds the pill he’s looking for.

A small thing that they’re given every month. Three a month along with the rest of their rations. Something a scientist had made up while doing some research with food pills.

It would give the Hound the boost he needed. Get his dick to react with the rest of his body. That was its purpose after all. To divert blood flow to a shinobi’s privates during a time when they need to be sexually active. Most Shinobi used them for Honey pot missions. Jobs they needed to be horny for but couldn’t quite get into the mood without a little boost. It’s why The Hound never had them on him.

His were always used when he needed to seduce a target. But because he never allowed Kinoe to do those jobs, Kinoe never had a need for his ration.

As he brings the pill up to his mouth and bites down, The Hound slips a finger inside of Kinoe. He knows his partner is more than wet enough for him to slide in without much issue, but he still wants to make sure Kinoe is ready for him. If he were to hurt Kinoe accidentally he would never forgive himself.

His finger delves in deep to its target, exploring as Kinoe presses his head back against the tree and the Hound bites into the pill.

Almost instantly he can feel it taking effect. The burning hot feeling in the pit of his stomach spreads out and suddenly his pants are just a bit tighter than normal.

“Fuck.” His free hand comes down to unbutton his pants. Within seconds he’s shoving his own pants and boxers down out of the way, freeing his dick.

“Senpai,” there’s an urgency in Kinoe’s voice when he speaks again, one that tells the Hound to stop taking his time. Pulling his finger out of the younger man, the Hound pushes himself to his feet and grabs Kinoe’s waist. The Cat gives him a little hop, making it easy for him to pick him up. The Hound only realizes his mistake when Kinoe’s legs fail to wrap around his waist. Glancing down, he sees the pants still wrapped around the Cat’s ankles.

He wastes no time in grabbing the left pant leg and tugging it over Kinoe’s foot, ignoring the moment the fabric rips. They can get him new pants at any time and tell Lord Danzo that the pants were ripped in battle. It’s not uncommon for their clothes to be damaged in battle.

“Senpai, less thinking, please.” Doing as he’s told, The Hound brings Kinoe’s legs around his waist and carefully lines himself up.

Sinking into Kinoe is the best feeling he has had in a long time. Every nerve in his body is screaming as Kinoe’s hands come back up into his hair, and he has to fight back the urge to sink his teeth into the Mokuton users shoulder and mark his territory. 

“Fuck,” one hand leaves Kinoe’s waist and comes down beside his head on the tree, supporting him as he slowly pushed in deeper “Shit, Kinoe…”

He’s not sure exactly how long it takes before he’s flush against Kinoe, his dick buried deep inside of the younger man as he clings to him. All he knows is it feels amazing. As good as getting fucked by Gai. 

Somewhere along the lines Kinoe had buried his face into his neck, muffling his moans and any words he may have said. The Hound is certain he would keep his face there the whole time if he could, but as soon as he starts to pull out and slams back in again, Kinoe’s head is back against the tree. Neck exposed, eyes screwed shut and mouth half open. 

It’s a beautiful sight. 

“So handsome,” the hand by Kinoe’s head comes down to cup his cheek, his hips not stopping as he starts up a slow pace and thrusts into Kinoe over and over again. “You paint such a pretty picture when you’re getting fucked, Kinoe.”

“S-Senpai!” a deep blush crawls up Kinoe’s face. One the Hound is certain his partner would love to hide away in his neck.

He doesn’t let him. Instead, he dips down to press their lips together in a quick kiss, his tongue darting out to trace over Kinoe’s lips.

The hands in his hair tighten as he increases his speed, pounding into Kinoe. He can feel the heat in the pit of his stomach growing. Meanwhile, Kinoe’s words are getting more erratic and desperate. His fingers are tugging painfully at the Hounds hair.

“Senpai,” He had always hated honorifics before, but hearing Kinoe beg for him was a whole new feeling. One he enjoyed a lot more than he expected to. He loved the desperation in Kinoe’s voice as he called for him. Begs for him. “So good, Senpai.”

Running his other hand down Kinoe’s side, The Hound allows himself to feel every inch of his partner. The curve of his ass, the way his muscles tighten around him as he thrusts in deep. It’s all so intoxicating. He wants more.

His head falls to Kinoe’s shoulder when the Mokuton user screams for him once again. the desire to bite down becoming almost unbearable as his nose rubs against the tender skin, thankful that their uniforms left so much skin exposed. 

The smell of birch wood and Lavender has his head spinning. Such a weird combination, but one he loves so much. A scent he thought he would only ever experience when Kinoe was curled up in his arms asleep, allowing the Hound to protect him from danger. 

“Senpai, Fuck!” Muscles tighten around him once again, pulling him just a bit closer to release. He never realized how amazing it was to be so deep inside of someone. Usually he was the one getting fucked.

Tongue darting out, he tastes Kinoe’s skin. It tastes almost as sweet as it smells, and when Kinoe tugs on his hair once more he can’t help himself.

He bites down. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that Kinoe is curling into him and screaming. Muscles contracting around his dick as Kinoe orgasms.

It’s fantastic. Feeling Kinoe around him, tasting him, hearing him cry out for him. It’s the best thing the Hound has ever heard.

Feeling Kinoe’s body relaxing against his, the Hound draws himself out slowly. He has no desire to over stimulate Kinoe, especially after the missions they had just had. He’s more than happy to leave things as they are and let his body ride through the rest of the pills' effects without release. His goal was to get Kinoe off, not himself.

Apparently Kinoe has other plans.

As soon as the Hound has slipped out of him, making them both groan just a little, the Mokuton user drops his legs from his hips and removes his hands from his hair.

The Hound doesn’t bother to fight when his partner gives his shoulder a shove, forcing him to take a step back so that he can reach between them.

The feeling of Kinoe’s hand wrapping around his dick isn’t nearly as amazing as being buried deep inside of him, but it’s still good enough to make the Hounds' eyes roll back into his head. Apparently not cumming was not an option.

With a firm grip on his dick, Kinoe starts to stroke him, his thumb swiping over the head of his cock every time his hand comes back up. 

The Hound had already been so close, but now with Kinoe’s hand working his dick so carefully he could feel himself edging closer to release. It felt amazing.

“And you call me handsome,” he glares at Kinoe, gasping when his teammate distracts him with a nice hard stroke “No better view in the world than seeing you right now, ready to cum all over my hand.”

Bringing a hand up to Kinoe’s shoulder, The Hound gripped the uniform sleeve and pulled his teammate flush against his chest, groaning when the sudden lack of space only seemed to add to the sensation of the hand job he was getting. 

Taking the hint, Kinoe hid his face in the Hound's shoulder and continued to stroke him, his hand dragging along the shaft a bit faster. He chuckled slightly when the Hound thrust up into his hand, chasing the sensation of his hand.

Slowly, the hound started to take control of the situation, groaning when Kinoe tightened his grip just a smidgen and lowered his eyes to watch as he started to fuck his hand.

“Kinoe.” The name spills from his lips as his climax finally hits, rolling over him like a tidal wave. He knows he’s getting both of their uniform tops dirty, but for once he can’t be bothered to care, focusing instead of chasing his orgasm as long as he can.

When his body starts to relax he feels Kinoe’s free hand coming up onto his back, holding him close as the Mokuton user lowers them both to the ground slowly. 

As soon as his knees hit the dirt, he pulls Kinoe close and falls back with a grunt. No care for their current state of undress.

Kinoe curls up against him and lays his head against his chest the same way he has many nights before. Seeking out his heart beat and smiling when he finds it. 

“I know you love him,” Kinoe speaks softly, his hand dancing on the Hound's chest “but i adore you Senpai. Always have. I don’t mind if you don’t return the feelings but I thought…” there’s a moment of hesitation. A second where Kinoe seems to rethink what he’s saying.

What it may mean for their team.

The Hound tightens his grip around the Mokuton users shoulders and turns his head, pressing his lips against his forehead.

“I adore you, Kinoe,” he whispered, certain he had made that clear over the years. Maybe some people just needed to hear it to really know. “I always will.” 


End file.
